1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to paired-eyeglasses or spectacles of the type having folding right and left temples supported upon users ears; and more specifically it relates to eyeware having some manner of conveniently detatchable and possibly interchangeable temple supporting members.
2. Relevant Prior-Art
Background research discovery provides some prior patent-art regarded as germane to this disclosure, chronologically for example, U.S. Pat. No. 766,413 (filed: August 1903) contemplates the notion of spectacles(pair of eyeglasses) having detachable left and right contemplates the notion of spectacles(pair of eyeglasses) having detachable left and right side temple support-arms by means of a fixed C-shaped receiver-mount which opposed C-lugs portions are employed to receive a the springy Y-shaped forward-tips at both the left and right temple/support-arms;—which afford a folding-hinge and appear to be readily detachable from the C-lugs when desired.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,962 (filed: February 1961) is shown a pair of eyeglasses having abbreviated left and right conventionally hinging (for folding purposes) male/receiver-mounts, each having a plural-detented trailing-rod member which fits into a hole provided in the forward-end of both left and right temple/support-arms which male-ends thus insert into a medial/support-sleeve permanently attached over their respective male/receiver-mounts;—whereby a spring-loaded detenting-ball facilitates a convenient selective manual fore/aft-adjustment of their respective temple/support-arms (not intended to be completely detachable).
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,141 (filed: January 1962) is shown a pair of eyeglasses having slidingly adjustable aftward temple/support-arm members, which however are not actually intended to provide a detachable function.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,980 (filed: June 1964) is shown a pair of eyeglasses having folding left and right temple/support-arms, and including plural trunion hinging points arranged along the temple/support-arms at spaced apart intervals; which however are not actually intended to provide a detachable function.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,858) filed: March 1965) is shown a pair of eyeglasses having left and right temple/support-arms made in two optional generic variants, the first version showing the temple/support-arms being of a male-body configuration slidably fitting into the trailing-end of a hinging female/receiver-mount, the second version showing the temple/support-arms being of a female-body configuration slidably fitting around the hinging male/receiver-mount;—both iterations relying solely upon the friction-fit of the internally sliding portion as to achieve a variable adjustable length. Additionally, an optional hearing-aid fitted temple/support-arm is also set forth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,834 (filed: March 1971) is shown a pair of eyeglasses having left and right extended-trailing female/temple-supports, both sides including a forward support-swivel portion hingingly adapted to their respective conventional temple-support members; and in combination with left and right male male/support-arm members which thus slide within their respective female/temple-support portions. The aftward male/support-arm members each include a bifurcated-prong having laterally disposed accurately formed index-tip, which detents into one of plural indexing-detents provided in the sidewall of the female/temple-supports;—thereby enabling user to manually slideably adjust the aft male/support-arms to a suitable length relative to their ears, however the male/support-arm members are not intended to be detachable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,792 (filed: December 1984) is shown a pair of eyeglasses having detachable left and right temple/support-arms, wherein generic-variant removable wire-clip equipped hinge-pins are disclosed, which are said to enable the left and right temple/support-arms to be readily detached for the reason of obtaining a more intimate fitting and sealing when donning a military/gas-mask.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,728 (filed: December 1989) is shown a pair of eyeglasses with conventional left and right temple-supports, to which hinges are adapted special left and right male/receiver-mounts having bifurcated-prongs, both upper prongs being a latching-prong having a positive-catch (24) formed thereto;—while both detachable temple/support-arms include a non-adjustable forward female/prong-receptacle having an internal cavity-separator partition (48/52) which cooperates with the lower/slider-prong (30), plus an engagement-relief (54) having a notch-catch (56),—whereby manual finger-tip depressing of the upper/latching-prongs obtains detachment so as to thereby change to differently styled temple/support-arms. These hollow-cavity temple/support-arms are necessarily rather costly to produce via two relatively complex three-piece injection-molding dies.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,511 (filed: November 1995) is shown a pair of eyeglasses having left and right extended-trailing female/temple-supports, both sides including a forward support-swivel portion hingingly adapted to their respective conventional temple-mounting members; and in combination with left and right detachable male male/support-arm members which thus slidably engage into their respective female/temple-support portions. The male-prong of the aftward support-arm members each include a laterally disposed latch (503) which positively detents into a catch (400) formed integrally within the sidewall of the female/temple-supports;—thereby enabling user to manually remove the aft male/support-arms and substitute alternate male/head-strap members.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,075 (filed: October 2001) is shown a pair of eyeglasses having left and temple/support-arms, which can be readily detached by removal of a special retention-pin at both left and right sides which features an annular-detent for engagement by a detent-spring at the temple/supports. The retention-pins also include discrete plural annular electrical-conductors, said useful in communicating of electrical-circuits between the left and right temple/support-arms. However, in actual practice it has been found that handling of such small retention-pins is not practical, as they are easily dropped and lost by the average user.
Therefore, in full consideration of the preceding patent review, there is determined a need for an improved form of device to which these patents have been largely addressed. The instant inventor hereof believes their newly improved eyeglasses invention, commercially referred to as the EQS™ (Eyeglasses Quick-release System), currently being developed for production under auspices of the Products-Mfg./Mkt.Co., exhibits certain advantages as shall be revealed in the subsequent portion of this instant disclosure.